This disclosure is generally directed to photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered rigid drum and flexible belt imaging members, or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, at least one of a photogenerating layer and a charge transport layer containing a zirconocene, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, and an optional overcoating layer. At least one in embodiments refers, for example, to 1, 2, to from 1 to about 10, to from 2 to about 7; to from 2 to about 4, and the like. Moreover, the zirconocene additive can be added to the photogenerating layer or to at least one of the charge transport layers, and, for example, instead of being dissolved in the photogenerating layer dispersion or charge transport layer solution, the zirconocene can be added to the photogenerating layer or charge transport layer as a dopant, and more specifically, the zirconocene, can be added to the bottom charge transport layer.
Yet more specifically, there is disclosed a photoconductor comprised of a supporting substrate, a zirconocene containing photogenerating layer, or a zirconocene containing charge transport layer or charge transport layers, such as a first pass charge transport layer, a second pass charge transport layer, to primarily permit excellent photoconductor photosensitivites and an acceptable Vr and Vr cycle up.
The zirconocene additives or dopants which can be incorporated into the photogenerating layer, and which dopants function, for example, to passivate the photogenerating pigment surface by, for example, blocking or substantially blocking intrinsic free carriers, and preventing or minimizing external free carriers from attracting to the pigment surface, and thereby permitting photoconductors with minimal CDS (charge deficient spots), the control of PIDC, for example controlling, and more specifically, slowing the PIDC, especially in those situations where the photosensitivity of the photoconductor can be adjusted on line and automatically to a desired preselected value or amount, and which photosensitivity can be increased or decreased; and acceptable LCM characteristics, such as for example, acceptable lateral charge migration (LCM) resistance. Similarly, the zirconocene additive can be incorporated into the charge transport layer, and in embodiments there can be accomplished the on line and automatic addition of the zirconocene to this layer.
Also disclosed are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high speed color copying and printing processes.